Тони Тони Чоппер/История/События после таймскипа
Сага Острова Рыболюдей Арка Возвращения на Сабаоди Воссоединение После двухлетнего расставания с командой Чоппер возвратился на Архипелаг Сабаоди. Его заметили следующим за Фальшивыми Зоро, Санджи, Робин и собственной копией. Он поверил в их обман и подумал, что эти люди — его накама. После того, как Фальшивая Робин попыталась приманить его огурчиком (так как не нашлось сахарной ваты), Чоппер стал свидетелем, как женщину похитили загадочные люди. Позже, когда он вновь встретил мошенников, он был сильно разочарован "капитаном", который не сделал ничего, чтобы спасти свою накама. Он убежал, плача, для того чтобы спасти ее самостоятельно. thumb|left|210px|Chopper meets Usopp again. Во время поисков "Робин" Чоппер встретился с настоящими Нами и Усоппом, которые были очень рады его встретить. После того, как Чоппер рассказал о проблеме, друзья объяснили, что те люди были фальшивками. Чоппер, успокоенный, вернулся на корабль вместе с накама. Там он встретил Фрэнки, который быстро завладел вниманием Чоппера и Усоппа, показывая свои усовершенствованные детали и новые возможности. Чоппер с энтузиазмом расспрашивал киборга о новом оружии. Также он был очень рад услышать, что Луффи уже высадился на Архипелаге. После прибытия в рощу 42 Чоппер оседлал одну из огромных птиц, с которыми имел дело во время пребывания в королевстве Торино. С помощью крылатого друга он быстро доставил на корабль Луффи, Зоро и Санджи. С помощью новых союзников Мугивар Чоппер вместе с остальными пиратами погрузились под воду, в конце концов начиная свое приключение на морском дне. Арка Острова Рыболюдей Подводное Приключение thumb|210px|The Straw Hats descend to Fishman Island. Пока корабль постепенно погружался на дно, вся команда любовалась подводными красотами. Чопперу и Усоппу пришлось останавливать Луффи и Зоро, чтобы те своим желанием "порыбачить" не подвергли опасности корабль. Также он помогал Санджи, который уже потерял значительное количество крови из-за обильного кровотечения из носа. В итоге, коку стало лучше и вся команда собралась для ланча. Во время приема пищи Фрэнки объяснил, почему корабль остался невредимым за эти два года. По его словам, им помог Кума. Так как корабль опускался все ниже, пираты заметили, что становилось все темнее. Вскоре они столкнулись с пиратами Карибу, которые быстро догнали их с помощью морской коровы. Те решили атаковать Мугивар. Карибу первым спрыгнул на палубу Таузенд Санни. Однако корова, впряженная в корабль, узнала Нами, Санджи и Луффи. Оказалось, что это Момо, с которой пираты встречались в Арлонг Парке. Испуганная, она унеслась подальше от них, унося за собой корабль. Карибу, неожиданно оставшийся в меньшинстве, начал молить о пощаде. Он притворился случайной жертвой, не имеющей отношение к убежавшим пиратам. Чоппер наивно поверил его словам, но Усопп указал на несоответствия, которые быстро подтвердили обман. Чоппер вновь был вынужден Санджи, у которого снова началось кровотечение. Олень выдвинул пару гипотез. как можно помочь накама. Затем он выслушал объяснение Нами о подводных течениях, дополненное комментариями Робин, Фрэнки и Брука. Но он вскоре потерял интерес к сложным вещам. которые объясняла навигатор. Он, как и остальные, был шокирован появлением огромного Кракена. Чоппер даже закричал, когда увидел, с какой легкостью кракен разбил корабль Карибу. Даже несмотря на то, что монстро-трио выступило против животного, тот добрался до корабля. Фрэнки пришлось использовать версию скачка, чтобы уйти от атаки щупалец, что восхитило Усоппа, Чоппера и Луффи. thumb|210px|left|Chopper saves the Straw Hats with his New Guard Point. Затем Чоппер был вынужден защищать корабль, используя Защитную форму, которая значительно изменилась с момента их расставания. Луффи, Зоро и Санджи победили Кракена, но, поскольку они не использовали спасательные тросы, их отделило от остальной части команды. Корабль вошел в сильное подводное течение. Когда команда достигла ещё большей глубины, Чоппер сразу же стал высматривать потерявшихся накама. Его быстро поддержали Усопп и Брук. Врач заметил огромное количество морских созданий, плавающих вокруг корабля. Одна из медуз попыталась щупальцами коснуться корабля сквозь защитное покрытие. Чоппер захотел потрогать ее, но Робин вовремя остановила его, сказав, что медуза может быть ядовита. После этих слов ее заглотила хищная рыба, но она моментально умерла, что подтвердило теорию Робин и значительно напугало Чоппера. Когда команда поняла, что Карибу исчез, Чоппер подумал, что того выбросило из корабля во время тряски при погружении по подводному течению. Он был очень напуган, когда Нами предположила, что пленник все ещё на корабле.После того, как Фрэнки поймал Карибу в бочке, намертво заколотив ее, Чоппер был первым, кто заметил повышение температуры. Он начал жаловаться на то, что здесь слишком жарко, да к тому же они потерял Луффи, Зоро и Санджи сразу после воссоединения. Он прекратил говорить после того, как их корабль чуть не съел гигантский удильщик. Когда они встретили подводного гиганта Вадацуми, Чоппер начал плакать в страхе и продолжил это делать после появления Летучего Голландца. Также он и Усопп были испуганы реакцией Брука на призрачный корабль. Шокирующие открытия продолжились, когда неожиданно появился Сурумэ и отправил Вадацуми в нокаут. Врач был очень рад возвращению невредимых накама. Когда они взошли на борт, Чоппер бросился к Луффи, причитая, как он был напуган происходящим. Когда подводный вулкан начал извергаться, Чоппер запаниковал. Он начала причитать, что стало невероятно жарко, после того, как Нами заметила постепенное повышение температуры. Санджи снова начал терять кровь во время разговора с Нами, на что Чоппер заметил, что сейчас не лучшее время для этого.Когда команда достигла пропасти, Чоппер заметил, что вода превращается в пар из-за тепла. Он был восхищен новыми приемами Усоппа, которые позволили защитить корабль от падающих камней. Однако камень упал на Сурумэ, и Чоппер с остальной командой опустились на морское дно. После того, как они все-таки достигли Острова Рыболюдей, Санджи начал думать о русалках, из-за чего у него снова пошла кровь из носа. Чоппер сказал, что для безопасности самого кока было бы лучше, если бы он не встретил ни одну русалку. Он был очень впечатлен тем, что Санджи самоотверженно согласился умереть ралди одного взгляда на прекрасных русалок. Когда появился Хаммонд с группой морских монстров, Чоппер был удивлен их гигантским размером. Рыбочеловек предложил выбор: присоединиться к Новым Пиратам Рыболюдей или умереть. Чоппер и остальные приготовились войти на остров Рыболюдей с помощью скачка. Происшествие в Подводном Раю Луффи отклонил предложение Хаммонда, из-за чего рыболюди изготовились к атаке. Фрэнки активировал Скачок, и корабль влетел в пузырь, окружающий остров рыболюдей. Однако собственный пузырь корабля лопнул, и команда разделилась. Чоппер, Луффи, Санджи и Усопп оказались найденными Кейми и очнулись у нее дома. Кейми представила их своим друзьям, японским русалочкам-оризиям, которые оказались пятерняшками, а также показала Русалочью Бухту, где пираты повстречали ещё больше русалок. Пока Санджи купался с русалками, Луффи, Усопп и Чоппер расслабились. Чоппер был приятно удивлен тем, что Санджи венулся в свое обычное состояние. Он также сказал, что рад, что Санджи чувствует себя лучше, так как у него закончился запас крови той же группы, что и у Санджи. По словам оленя, у кока Мугивар очень редкая группа крови, поэтому ему следует опасаться новых кровотечений. Пока Кейми рассказывала Луффи, что Дзимбэй временно покинул остров, Чоппер заметил морскую змею, появившуюся прямо за Усоппом. Пятерняшки сказали, что приближается королевский экипаж. Чоппер, Усопп и Луффи успели спрятаться, а Санджи прикрыла собой русалка. Появились три сына Нептуна, которые искали нелегально прибывших людей. Русалки сказали, что не видели никаких чужаков. После того, как три брата ушли, у Санджи снова началось кровотечение. Чоппер начал спрашивать, не может ли ко-нибудь пожертвовать небольшим количеством крови. Он мог бы сделать Санджи переливание, иначе он умрет в течение получаса. Он также сказал, что грппа крови Санджи RH-, то есть, очень редкая. Кейми сказала Чопперу, что кровь людей и рыболюдей несильно отличается друг от друг. Она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но Хаммонд прервал ее объяснение. Он сказал, что уже в течение долгого времени на острове существует закон, запрещающий жителям острова давать свою кровь людям. Он также упомянул Фишера Тайгера и его смерть. После жестокой битвы тот страдал от сильной кровопотери, но его можно было спасти переливанием крови. Однако ни один человек на это не согласился. Хаммонд добавил, что подобное отношение пошло от людей, которые не хотели смешивать свою кровь с кровью "монстров". Хаммонд со своей группой попытался поймать четырех пиратов, но Луффи отразил атаку. Когда морской король попытался атаковать, Луффи оглушил его волей. Чоппер и Усопп были шокированы тем, что монстр сдался без сражения. Кейми похитила королевское судно и помогла четырем Соломенным Шляпам спастись. Усопп заметил глупую улыбку Санджи, и Чоппер заорал на Санджи не думать ни о чем, так как важна каждая секунда. Кейми отвезла друзей в городской порт. Там русалка и четверо пиратов нашли Кафе Русалок, которое держала Мадам Сярли. Она выделила им комнату, где они могли вылечить кока. Чоппер по счастливой случайности встретил двух окам, Сплэша и Сплэттера, которые согласились отдать кровь. После того, как состоялось переливание крови, Чоппер с облегчением понял, что жизни блондина больше ничего не угрожает. Чоппер также заметил, что у Луффи отсался шрам на руке после атаки Хаммонда и двух его компаньонов. Врач заметил остатки яда, что подтвердил быстрый анализ. Чоппер был удивлен появившейся способностью организма капитана вырабатывать антитела. Олень остался с Санджи, чтобы убедиться в его выздоровлении. thumb|180px|Chopper using his Kung-Fu Point. Когда рыцари Нептуна попытались арестовать его и Санджи из-за предсказания Сярли и ложного обвинения в похищении русалок, Чоппер использовал против них Кунг Фу форму (которую жители и солдаты посчитали весьма странной). Медленно поправляющийся Санджи сообщил Чоппер, что собирается встретиться с принцессой русалок, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни. Чоппер старается донести до упрямого кока, что Принцесса может оказаться настолько красивой, что Санджи умрет на месте. Свнджи победил остатки преследователей и выразил свое сожаление по поводу того, что не сможет посетить дворец Рьюгу. Чоппер попросил его не перенапрягаться, но Санджи, быстро идущий на поправку, сказал: "Что сделано, то сделано. Он затем похвалил Кунг Фу форму Чоппера, и тот принялся танцевать свой счастливый танец, ворча, что ему совсем не прятно. В эту секунду он услышали крики людей и увидели окровавленного человека, которому явно нужна была помощь врача. Чоппер быстро среагировал, сказав, что он доктор. Он и Санджи обнаружили раненого Хаччана, которые предупредил их о готовящейся атаке Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей на Остров. Чоппер начал орабатывать раны осьминога, когда он и Санджи были обвинены местными жителями. Их заметил Луффи, сидевший на спине Мегало, во рту которого находилась принцесса Сирахоси. Пират спрыгнул на землю к своим накама. В это же время Мегало подошел к своему пределу и выплюнул русалку. Горожане пришли к ошибочному выводу, что Принцесса была похищена пиратами. Чоппер же, больше обеспокоенный намерениями Санджи, закричал, чтобы тот ни в коем случае не поворачивался, иначе истечет кровью. Санджи решил во что бы то ни стало увидеть легендарную своей красотой принцессу Русалоки повернулся к ужасу Чоппера. Однако вместо обильного кровотечения кок просто окаменел. Вероятно, так на него подействовала кровь окам. Рыболюди попытались схватить группу пиратов, но были прерваны появлением Вандер Деккена IX. После того, как Луффи избил его, он обеспокоился состоянием Санджи. Чоппер успокоил капитана, сказав, что Санджи вернулся к своему нормальному состоянию. Принцесса и остальные вновь оседлали Мегало и улетели. Луффи дал отпор Вадацуми, и вся группа достигла Морского Леса. thumb|left|210px|Much to Chopper's relief, Sanji is back to his old usual self towards Shirahoshi. Там Чоппер решил в безопасности продолжить лечить раны Хаччана. Они повтречались с Фрэнки, Деном и Джимбеем. Чоппер попросил Фрэнки помочь ему спустить Хаччана на землю со спины Мегало. После того, как рыбочеловек был спущен, Чоппер был приятно удивлен поведением Санджи: он вел себя с девушками, как обычно, даже перед Сирахоси. Вскоре прибыли Нами и Кейми, и Чоппер полностью уверился в окончательном выздоровлении блондина. Врач оказывал помощь Хаччану, попутно слушая рассказ Дзимбэя о прошлом русалок и рыболюдей, в том числе и об идеалах Отохимэ и Фишера Тайгера. После того, как закончил свою историю, Чоппер и Нами имели непродолжительный дружеский разговор с Сирахоси. Когда Хаччан начал объяснять план Ходи, появилась гигантская визуальная Дэн Дэн Муси, и группа пиратов увидела трансляцию обращения самого Ходи Джонса. Тот объяснил свой план основания собственного королевства и обратился к Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы. Он показал связанных Зоро, Усоппа и Брука, чем Чоппер был крайне напуган. После конца речи Ходи, Луффи принял решение победить пирата. Однако Дзимбэй попросил его не торопиться. Чоппер и Фрэнки догадались, что это из-за того, что они люди. Чоппер затем наблюдал за спором Луффи и Дзимбэя касательно мер против Ходи. Битва за Остров Рыболюдей thumb|210px|Дзимбэй, Сирахоси и Соломенные Шляпы выступают против Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей на площади Гьенкорд. Позднее Чоппер появился на площади Гьенкорд вместе с остальными Мугиварами. Как и они, он готовился к битве против Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей. Когда Фрэнки упомянул о новом оружии в системе Солдатских Доков, Чоппер захотел управлять им. Он отправился туда вместе с Усоппом, Нами и Паппагом. Затем он показан выезжающим на Брахио Танке V. Он гордо назвал сам себя "Командор Чоппер". Когда это оружие, как и остальные, провалилось в яму, выкопанную Дарумой, Чоппер был выкинут оттуда Фрэнки. Затем он использовал форму Усиления рогов, чтобы быстро копать под землей, тем самым мешая Даруме сделать ещё больше подземных ходов. Когда Чоппер вылез из-под земли, Луффи спутал его форму с жуком-оленем. Затем Чоппер сразился против Дарумы. Он находился под землей, когда Усопп позвал его. Досун попытался зайти Усоппу за спину, чтобы застать врасплох, но Чоппер помешал ему. Пока тот сражался против Досуна, Усопп взял Даруму на себя. thumb|210px|left|Chopper countering Dosun's hammer. Позже Чоппер был очень впечатлен и восторженно прокомментировал новую атаку Железного Фржнки Сегуна, однако был шокирован тем, что атакующим является не машина, а сам пилот, то есть Фрэнки. Досун попытался использовать то, что противник отвлекся, но Чоппер перешел в свою Тяжелую форму и ответил на удар Досуна Тяжелым Гонгом. Зоро заметил силу этого удара, и сказал, что в этой форме Чоппер теперь больше напоминает монстра. Олень не обиделся, напротив, согласившись с другом. Через какое-то время Чоппер принял свою форму Монстра, чем немало удивил Усоппа. Тот нервно спрашивал, зачем олень это сделал, если ситуация вовсе не такая серьезная. Чоппер повернулся к нему и заверил, что все в порядке, имея в виду, что он все ещё может себя контролировать. thumb|210px|Чоппер побеждает Досуна После объяснения Усоппу, что теперь ему требуется лишь один рамбл болл и то лишь для того, чтобы принять эту форму, Чоппер повернулся к Дрсуну и легко победил его ударом огромной лапы. После того, как все вражеские лидеры были побеждены, команда обратила свой взор наверх, где Луффи пытался уничтожить Ной. После появления морских королей, которые сохранили и корабль, и остров. все начали праздновать благополучное завершение конфликта. Вечеринка После Битвы и Отъезд Через какое-то время Сирахоси на руках принесла Луффи на площадь, сквозь плач говоря, что он потерял слишком много крови. Чоппер вновь обратился к жителям, может ли кто-нибудь стать донором крови F. Затем он вспомнил о законе, запрещающем давать кровь людям, но неожиданно вмешался Дзимбэй. Он сказал, что раз уж он пират, то не обязан подчиняться законам. Чоппер провел процедуру по переливанию крови. Капитан пригласил Дзимбэя в свою команду, однако тот отказался, сказав, что у него остались незавершенные дела. Чоппер и остальные накама заверили бывшего Ситибукая, что всегда будут рады видеть его в команде. Нептун пригласил команду на банкет в их честь, устраиваемый во дворце. После веселья, Чоппер показан абсолютно умиротворенным. Он также гордо сказал, что слышал о конфликте Акаину и Аокидзи. Его очень обеспокоила новость о том, что пираты Чёрной Бороды охотятся за пользователями Дьявольских плодов. Он искренне посчитал, что может стать целью, но Усопп заключил, что вряд ли кто-то станет интересоваться Хито Хито но Ми. После конца вечеринки Чоппер обсуждал с Усоппом сокровища, которые пошли заполучать Луффи, Зоро и Санджи. Он предложил им свою помощь и был очень удивлен, узнав, насколько большая у Карибу награда за голову. Он также был крайне испуган тем, что Луффи бросил вызов Биг Мам. После вся команда прощалась с Островом Рыболюдей, а Чоппер вместе со всеми (кроме Фрэнки и Зоро) дал обещание Сирахоси взять ее на поверхность в следующую их встречу. Затем пираты направились в Новый Мир навстречу новым приключениям. Во время их пути к поверхности, Нами взяла Чоппера с собой в ванную, пока принимала Душ, используя Душевое Темпо. Чоппер заметил, что облачка, созданные Нами, похожи на сахарную вату и выглядят очень аппетитно. Он также выразил обеспокоенность тем, что Нами оставила команду без присмотра, так что накама могут натворить бед. Когда они наконец-то всплыли в Новом Мире, Чоппер прокомментировал море, кажущееся красным. Сага Дресс Розы Арка Панк Хазарда Прибытие на Панк Хазард Вскоре после всплытия в Новом Мире, команда увидела море, объятое пламенем. Они получили сигнал о помощи от кого-то, явно оказавшегося в беде. Тот бормотал что-то о самурае, а потом связь пропала. Луффи решил отправиться на выручку, и Чоппер порадовался, что не попал в группу капитана, выбранную жеребьевкой, так как не очень хорошо переносит жару. thumb|left|210px|Sanji finds Chopper and the remaining crew knocked out by sleeping gas. Пока Усопп, Робин, Зоро и Луффи сражались с драконом, Санни окутал усыпляющий газ. Затем всех членов команды за исключением Брука перенесли в неизвестное место. Они очнулись в камере, где обнаружили фрагменты головы самурая, которая, к их удивлению и испугу, была ещё жива. После совмещёния всех кусков головы, группа смогла получить от самурая информацию. Фрэнки использовал лазер, чтобы выбраться из запертой комнаты, что позволило команде сбежать. Они пробегали помещения в здании, когда неожиданно обнаружили комнату с гигантскими детьми. Дети пришли в восторг от их появления, но Санджи решил следовать дальше, так как не желал, чтобы их вновь поймали. Пока преследователи не появились, дети начали просить пиратов спасти их отсюда. Нами не смогла проигнорировать просьбы малышей и их плач, поэтому решила помочь. Санджи, Фрэнки и Чоппер атаковали людей в масках. После Нами и Чоппер были вынуждены уводить детей, пока Санджи и Фрэнки прикрывали их отход. Чоппер был решительно настроен оправдать ожидания Санджи и Фрэнки, которые доверили ему заботу о детях. В время бега дети рассказали Нами и Чопперу о похищении с родных островов и своей болезни. Нами имела некоторые подозрения по поводу из болезни, поэтому попросила Чоппер позже обследовать детей. Они вбежали в комнату со множеством трупов, вмороженных в стены, пол и потолок. thumb|197x197px|Chopper (in Sanji's body) gratefully accepts the headbands Usopp made to identify the scrambled crewmembers. Испуганные, пираты Соломенной Шляпы выбежали оттуда и встретили Фрэнки, Санджи и голову загадочного самурая. Они покинули здание и с удивлением понияли, что помимо них на острове были ещё и дозорные G-5, Смокер, Тасиги и Ло. Пираты моментально развернулись и побежали обратно, стремясь найти безопасный выход, чтобы избежать сражения. Ло использовал на убегающих свои способности, меняя местами души Мугивар. Чоппер оказался в теле Санджи, в то время как киборг попал в тело оленя. После спасения Чоппер (в теле Санджи) старался удержать Нами ( в теле Фрэнки) от причинения вреда Санджи, оказавшемуся в теле навигатора. Группа встретилась с Зоро, Луффи, Робин, Бруком и Усоппом, пришедшим с другой половины Панк Хазард. Они быстро обменялись информацией, чтобы понять сложившуюся ситуацию. Они связали Коричневую Бороду. После его допроса они узнали о человеке по имени Цезарь Клаун. Кин’эмон позже покинул группу, чтобы найти своего сына, поэтому Санджи, Бруку и Зоро пришлось отправиться за ним. В то же время Чоппер начал осмотр детей, пока Фржнки (в теле оленя) проверял способности тела доктора и корчил страшные рожи, пытаясь следовать своей обычной манере разговора даже в такой ситуации. Некоторые из гигантских детей неожиданно стали испытывать боль, говоря, что им нужны конфеты, которые могут ее устранить. Однако Чоппер заключил, что в конфетах находиться наркотик, и группа Луффи неожиданно поняла, что на детьми совершались эксперименты. Один из гигантских детей, больше не контролирующих себя, ударил Луффи и пришел в неистовство, из-за чего Усопп был вынужден их усыпить. Чоппер выразил свое желание помочь детмя, и Луффи решил спасти их и найти Цезаря. Однако сначала им пришлось связать детей, чтобы они ничего не уничтожили и не покалечили себя.Луффи, Усопп, Фрэнки и Робин оставили Нами и Чоппера присматривать за детьми, пока они будут исследовать лабораторию Цезаря. Пока группа отсутствовала, Братья Иети напали и обезвредили Коричневую Бороду. К тому времени, как пираты вернулись, Нами была похищена. Луффи и Фрэнки решили идти по следу Братьев Йети. Фрэнки просит Чоппер дать ему рамбл бол, но не слушает советов олененька по их правильному применению. Плотник тут же проглатывает одну пилюлю, трансформируясь в монстро-форму. Однако он не может ее контролировать и нападает на Луффи, которому приходится защищаться. Альянс с Ло и Противостояние с Цезарем Клауном thumb|left|210px|Chopper tied to Law's hat. После победы над Братьями Йети, Луффи, Фрэнки, Нами и Ло вернулись в убежище. Чоппер и остальные были шокированы решением капитана заключить с Ло альянс. Конечно, новоиспеченный союзник вернул всем пиратам свои собственные тела. Чоппер с возмущением спросил, почему его тело так избито, поэтому киборгу и капитану пришлось извиниться за свои действия. Мугивары настояли на том, чтобы Ло помог им спасти детей, на что тот предложил Чопперу пойти с ним, чтобы найти лекарство для больных. Так как врач не мог двигаться, Усопп закрепил олененка на шапке Ло, чему тот был не очень доволен, хотя команда Соломенных Шляп нашла это очень забавным. Вместо этого Трафальгар закрепил Чоппера на нодатти. Позже Ло перенес себя и Чоппера на другую сторону лаборатории, чтобы выполнить первую часть их плана. Состоялся короткий диалог об исследовании наркотика. Потом их показали внутри здания. Хирургу Смерти удалось отвлечь Моне, в то время как Чоппер (прятавшийся в сумке Ло), незамеченным покинул комнату. Скрываясь, он принялся исследовать здание. Он обнаружил, что его друзья, бывшие в группе Луффи, закованы в цепи. Перед тем, как Цезарь отправил пленников умирать в ядовитом газе, созданным Смайли, в Чоппера прилетел кусочек бумаги. На нем было написано ничего не предпринимать. После он был показан бегущим по лаборатории. Он собрал достаточно сведений о наркотике и даже заполучил успокоительное. Когда он пробьегал по коридору, его заметила Моне. Позже Чоппер встретился с девочкой по имени Мотя и объяснил ей обман Цезаря, так же, как и его желание использовать детей в экспериментах. Если ученый продолжит, то дети умрут до того, как достигнут взрослого возраста. Мотя вспомнила, как они с друзьями пообещали друг другу вновь встретится и отправиться навстречу приключениям, когда вырастут. Вся серьезность ситуации стала очевидной для девочки, и Чоппер пообещал, что пираты Соломенной Шляпы обязательно спасут ее. Пока она стерегла конфеты в Бисквитной Комнате, Чоппер попытался сдержать детей. Он даже принял свою Монстро форму, чтобы задержать их в строении В. Однако он не смог сражаться с детьми, чтобы ненароком их не ранить, поэтому был повержен обезумевшими пациентами. Когда время действия рамб бола истекло, дети пробедали мимо него и направились в Бисквитную Комнату. Брук, Кин’эмон, Зоро, Нами, Усопп и Робин пришли на помощь доктору Мугивар, и Чоппер попросил их предотвратить новое принятие наркотика детьми. Группа поспешила за детьми в Бисквитную комнату. Несмотря на усилия Робин, детьми прорвались и побежали за Мотей, старающейся не позволить им забрать конфеты. Чоппер сказал ей бежать как можно быстрее. но неожиданно появилась Моне, говоря, что нехорошо забирать все конфеты себе, и девочка должна поделиться ими с другими детьми. thumb|210px|Monet ensnaring Nami and Chopper with her demonic like snow body. Чоппер и Нами обеспокоились состоянием Робин, которую гарпия ранила, но пиратка заверила друзей, что все в порядке. Моне попыталась атаковать их, когда они последовали за детьми, но Зоро блокировал противницу. После того, как Нами ударила Моне с помощью теплового темпо, та обратилась в снег и заблокировала группу, создав на пути снежную стену. Взбешенная Моне неожиданно поймала Нами и Чоппера и приготовилась укусить последнего жуткими клыками. Нами быстро среагировала, убрав накама от опасности, а Робин использовала использовала способности Плода, чтобы подорвать силу снежной гарпии, спасая Нами и Чоппера от следующей атаки. Зоро разрубил барьер, загораживающий путь, что позволило Нами, Робин и Чопперу дальше преследовать детей. Чоппер, Нами и Робин затем попытались предотвратить нападение полностью обезумевших детей на Мотю. Пока девушки мешали им, Чоппер использовал успокоительное. Несмотря на все их усилия, некоторым удалось прорваться и схватить Мотю. Так как у девочки не оставалось выбора, она проглотила все конфеты за раз, к ужасу пиратов, не слушая мольбы Чоппера не совершать этого. Она начала кашлять кровью из-за серьезной передозировки наркотика. Дети были шокированы этим, и Чоппер закричал, что из-за них Мотя принесла себя в жертву. Наконец-то прибыли Санджи и медицинская команда G-5, которые оказали Моте первую помощь под руководством Чоппера. Затем они доставили девочку в лабораторию, чтобы тот смог оказать ей дальнейшую помощь. Чоппер был восхищен ее храбростью и надеялся обязательно ее вылечить. Нами, Робин, Санджи, дети и дозорные направились в здание R, так как Чоппер и медики G-5 лечили Мотю. После того, как Чоппер закончил оказывать девочке медицинскую помощь. они также последовали в строение R. Они вскоре настигли Брука и окаменевшего Кин’эмона. После того, как все добрались до строения R, все загрузились в огромную вагонетку и покинули здание, охваченное ядовитым газом. Последствия Через некоторое время после поражения Баффало и Бейби 5 Ло вылечил детей в танкере, находящемся неподалеку. Чоппер сначала подумал, что Ло сотворил с детьми что-то ужасное, он закричал и даже несколько ра назвал хирурга убийцей. После того, как Трафальгар вышел из корабля, олененок потребовал у того объяснения своих действий. Ло холодно сказал, что это только его дело и он только что закончил кромсать детей на кусочки. Конечно, впечатлительный доктор был напуган, однако, вбежав внутрь, он усидел счастливых невредимых детей. Они сказали, что "дядя в пушистой шапке" извлек все плохое из их тел, поэтому сейчас они отлично себя чувствуют, хотя сначала лечение было "немного страшным". Потом они заговорили о Моте и о ее подвиге ради спасения остальных. Дети спросили, сможет ли она очнуться, и тот заверил их, что все будет в порядке. Все вернутся домой, вскоре позабыв об этом кошмаре. Затем он покинул каюту, так как вошла Тасиги, чтобы сказать детям, что теперь о них позаботятся дозорные. Позже очнулась Мотя, и Чоппер смог вздохнуть с облегчением. По обыкновению, пираты закатили пирушку, к которой присоединились бывшие люди Цезаря, Дозорные, дети и сами пираты. После конца вечеринки Чоппер и остальные члены команды начали готовиться к отплытию. Нами сказала Чопперу, что Вегапанк поможет полностью излечить детей, чему врач был очень рад. Когда пираты уходили, дозорные растянули огромный баннер, чтобы не дать детям видеть "преступников". Они также кричали, что пираты — ничтожество, а Дозор — справедливость. Дети, однако, не желали их слушать, потому что эти пираты сделали столь многое для их спасения. Дозорные принялись спорить и говорить о пиратах гадости, но их пристыдила Тасиги, не желающая видеть такую неблагодарность. Дозорные со слезами на глазах ответили, что если не будут поливать этих пиратов грязью, то начнут их любить и уважать. В конце концов, они прекратили кричать и опустили плакат, что дети смогли попрощаться со своими спасителями. Чоппер и остальные помахали им на прощание и отправились на свой корабль. Чоппер и оставшиеся Соломенные Шляпы позже пересекали Морской Склон, который, по словам Ло, был обычным явлением в этой части Нового Мира. Спустя какое-то время Луффи решил объяснить, с какой целью был образован альянс с Пиратами Сердца: победить одного из Ёнко. Чоппер продолжил лечить повреждения Цезаря, пока тот не начал говорить, что пираты сделали себя целью "сильных мира сего", похитив ученого. Он также назвал их группой идиотов, которых смерть ждет не дождется. Санджи прекратил словесный поток пинком, что не понравилось Чопперу. Он сказал Санджи подождать, пока врач не закончит, после чего кок сможет пинать пленника, сколько ему захочется. Ло затем продолжил объяснения положения Дофламинго в мире, особенно в преступном сообществе. Пират сотрудничает со многими пиратами Нового Мира под именем Джокер. Его важнейшим клиентом является Кайдо, чье имя шокирует Кинемога и Момоносукэ. Ло упомянул следующую уель их плана, которая сможет значительно ослабить силы Кайдо, особенно, его армию пользователей искусственного Дьявольского плода. Он проинформировал Мугивар, что на данный момент армия насчитывает около пятисот человек, что испугало Чоппера, Нами и Усоппа. Они даже проголосовали против самоубийственного плана. Хирург Смерти заверил их, что армия больше не будет расти из-за того, что они поймали Цезаря. Чоппер даже похвалил ученого за создание искусственных Дьявольских плодов, что порадовало Цезаря и разозлило Усоппа. Ло, однако, сказал, что идея и и алгоритм создания принадлежат Вегапанку, а Цезарь лишь позаимствовал готовые наработки, из-за чело Члппер моментально потерял интерес. Трафальгар подвел итог разговору, сказав, что Плоды создаются на Дресс Розе, куда они как раз направляются. Он предупрелил команду не недооценивать Дофламинго. Луффи затем спросил Кин’эмона, есть ли у него дела на Дресс Розе, и самурай сказал, что ео товарища схватили люди Дофламинго. Поздно вечером Чоппер и Усопп патрулировали корабль в качестве часовых, надев доспехи самураев, одолженные Кин’эмоном. На следующее утро в газетах написали об отставке Дофламинго с поста Ситибукай. Также они увидели объявление об альянсе Луффи и Ло, так же, как и об альянсе Кида, Хоукинса и Апу. Арка Дресс Розы Следующая Цель После того, как Ло связался с Дофламинго, чтобы сообщить ему о времени и месте передачи заложника, Чоппер завтракал вместе с остальными пиратами, пока Кин’эмон и Момоносукэ рассказывали историю их крушения на Дресс Розе, неожиданного похищения Момоносукэ и жертвы Кандзюро. Таузенд Санни приблизилась к берегам Дресс Розы. После высадки на остров, пираты разделились на три группы. Чоппер остался защищать Санни вместе с Нами, Бруком и Момоносукэ. Он встревожился, когда узнал, что Санджи не останется с ними. Момоносукэ позже играл в сегуна с пиратами Соломенной шляпы, оставшимися на корабле. Когда Брук стал напевать песню, они услышали странные звуки и голос из мужской каюты. thumb|Нами, Чоппер, Брук, Момоносукэ и Санни превращены в объекты искусства. Голос принадлежал Йоле, одной из людей Дофламинго, которая проникла на корабль с нескольким помощниками. Используя способности, данные ей Дьявольским плодом, она превратила мужскую каюту в образец абстрактного искусства. Следом она проделала то же самое с телами Нами, Чоппер, Брука и Момоносукэ. C целью выманить ее с корабля Брук и Чоппер покинули его на Акульей Субмарине, в то время как Нами и Момоносукэ ушли на волновике. Однако Джора не попалась на уловку, трансформировав кораблю в нечто, не пригодное к плаванию. Чоппер, Нами и Брук провели контратаку и победили людей Йолы, также разрушив ее корабль. Она, в свою очередь, использовала силу Дьявольского плода, чтобы обезвредить рога и копыта Чоппера, превратив их в искусство. Неожиданно трое пиратов получили звонок от Ло. Они попросили пирата спасти их, однако тот не стал вникать в проблемы союзников, приказав им срочно пристать к Грин Бит. Джора поймала Нами, Чоппера, Брука и Момоносукэ в свое смертельное искусство, из-за которого они должны были задохнуться в течение десяти минут. Музыкант разыграл беззаботность, сделав вид, что искусство ему гораздо важнее жизней друзей, так как он сам человек искусства. Джора поверила в обман скелета и по его просьбе вернула тому трость и скрипку, чтобы Брук мог добавить музыкальный аккомпанемент смертям пиратов. Однако он использовал на противнице "Плавную песню искусного клинка" ('Drawing Song Hitoyogiri'). Благодаря одержанной победе все вернулось в нормальное состояние, включая тела Мугивар и Момоносукэ. thumb|210px|left|Группа Нами победила Йолу Позже группа Нами продолжила атаковать Йолу, чтобы полностью вывести ее из строя. Затем они обсудили, что же все-таки с ней делать и заинтересовались причиной, по которой Ло не передал Цезаря Дофламинго. Очнувшаяся Джора с гордостью сказала, что Донкихот никогда не покидал пост Ситибукай и объясняет Мугиварам уго уловку, заставляя их ещё больше беспокоиться. Так как они приблизились к Грин Бит, их атаковала Бойцовая Рыба, из-за чего команда достаточно сильно испугалась. Когда они увидели Дофламинго, приближающегося к кораблю, они в ужасе закричали, но быстро повеселели, когда увидели, что Санджи спешит к ним на помощь. Изменение Планов Когда Санджи был ранен нитями Дофламинго, группа Нами запаниковала. Ситибукай был готов нанести коку последний удар, однако его спасло вмешательство Ло, который использовал кавардак, чтобы телепортировать Санджи, Цезаря и себя самого на Санни. Ло приказал пиратам двигаться к Зо. Сначала они отказались, заявив, что подчиняются только Луффи и не бросят остальных накама, однако изменили свое мнение, поняв, что им угрожают и Дофламинго, и Фудзитора. После того, как Ло отбил атаку Донкихота, хирург предупредил их об опасностях и особенностях силы Дофламинго. Он сказал избегать мест под облаками, по которым может передвигаться Дофламинго. Затем Трафальгар отвлек внимание врагов на себя, давая Мугиварам достаточно времени, чтобы уйти, используя скачок. После отбытия из Дресс розы, Чоппер выразил свое беспокойство о Ло. Примечания Навигация по сайту ca:Tony Tony Chopper/Història de:Tony Tony Chopper en:Tony Tony Chopper/History/During and After the Timeskip es:Tony Tony Chopper/Historia fi:Tony Tony Chopper fr:Tony Tony Chopper/Histoire id:Tony Tony Chopper it:TonyTony Chopper ja:トニートニー・チョッパー pl:Tony Tony Chopper pt:Tony Tony Chopper ro:Tony Tony Chopper tr:Tony Tony Chopper zh:多尼多尼·喬巴 Категория:Подразделы персонажей